


How to raise a shrivelfig

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt, it's ok to relax now draco, two boys fail to raise a plont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: Two Slytherins struggle to raise a shrivelfig in the Slytherin dungeons...For a prompt over on Tumblr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	How to raise a shrivelfig

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a new series of very short pieces I'll be posting on here from Tumblr prompts that have been sent in to me. 
> 
> Currently (30th June 2020) prompts and free requests are open, so feel free to drop one by if you have a prompt for any combination of these three characters.

“It’s a shrivelfig, Nott,” Draco sneered. “It’s hardly a fucking Devil’s Snare! How hard can it be to keep one fucking plant alive down here?”

Theo just shrugged and stared down at the seedling like a healer examining a patient on a table. With a fingertip, he shoved his glasses back up his nose and squinted at it, sighing and gnawing on his lower lip distractedly. 

It… really wasn’t doing very well at all. 

One of the older leaves had gone brown, and the leading shoot was looking… peaky at best. “Maybe it needs more light,” he suggested. “The Slytherin dungeons aren’t exactly bathed in sunlight after all.”

Draco fixed him with a steely look and then cast a harsh lumos spell above it, creating a small ball of intense, blue light and tying off the magic with a flick so that the sphere remained above the plant, and not on the tip of his wand. 

The plant shivered and seemed to cower away from it. 

“I hate plants,” Draco snarled when he noticed, and turned away. 

Theo gasped theatrically and cupped his hands around the miserable looking shrivelfig. “Not in front of our son, Draco! How could you say such a thing!” he hissed through gritted teeth. 

Finally, after a day of tense shoulders and cold, defensive glances, Draco’s stress simply shattered. He turned back to look at him and offered Theo a vulnerable smile. His eyes had gone soft and fond, and he drew in a long breath through his nose before opening his arms slightly. 

Theo left the fig sapling and crossed to him, cupping his pale, sharp jawline in both his ink-stained hands and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, and Draco leaned instinctively into his touch like a cat. 

Beneath the contact, Draco relaxed a little more, his spine softening, his shoulders dropping, his brows unlocking from their perma-scowl. 

“That’s it,” Theo whispered, his words barely audible. “There’s my Draco.”

Draco’s fingers found a place at Theo’s narrow hips and he leaned in to kiss him gently, silver eyes closing. 

Behind them, neither of them saw the little plant clap two of its leaves together gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
